A Year being a Veela
by ChloeDracoMalfoy
Summary: During the summmer vacation, Draco Malfoy finds out that he's part veela. That's not so bad, except for his mate who refuses to accept him. Will he die of rejection? Will his mate ever find out?
1. Introducton

**Disclaimer: Hi… I'm J.K. Rowling. I own the Harry Potter universe. JK, I'm not… So I really don't own anything. Hahahaha… Seriously, no need to call the lawyers because I don't make money off of this.**

**AN: Hey, this is my first fanfic. I don't know if it is any good, but thanks for taking the time to read it. This is the****Prologue****. I really really hope you'll like it. There are about 15 chapters of this. If you're reading this, please review it. It'll mean a lot to me. Thanks**

**Prologue**

The last year has been an extremely tiring year which I would like to forget. I want to push it out of my mind for good. No man must endure what I had to endure for these past couple of months living in our villa in France. I had a luxurious life no doubt, but I had always felt hollow. I was never truly happy. I disregarded this emptiness as a result of my parents' lack of affection. I never thought much of what really caused it; I just focused on how to fill the gap. I did my best to live up to my parents' expectations. I became great at Quidditch, became the best at potions, stepped on more times on a mudblood than anyone thought possible.

Mudbloods. I don't really have a problem with them. I don't care about blood, but I had to live to my parents' expectation. No matter the consequences. Everyone else thought that I despise the foul creatures, but I don't. I'm neutral. I'm not a mudblood hater and not a mudblood lover. But I won't taint the Malfoy line. I won't go that far. That is before I discovered a family secret that has dominated the Malfoy men for generations.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Flashback-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Sit down," Father commanded as I stepped in his study. I never had much contact with him unless it is absolutely necessary. I was surprised when Mother told me that Father requires my presence. "Sit down. I want this over as soon as possible. I have other things to o than talk to you. The earlier we start, the better," the message was clear. He didn't want to spend more time with me than necessary.

"As you would have known, you're turning 17 next month. Everyone knows that 17 is the turning point where a wizard becomes an adult and reaches his full maturity. It is a universally acknowledged fact. Magical creatures reach maturity in this age as well,"

"I know, Father. I have been studying in Hogwarts. There's no need for you to tell me this. I knew this day would come. And I have been looking forward to this my whole life. I am prepared to take the responsibilities that are attached to it. And I assure you, Father, that I can live out to the Malfoy name"

"Do you think I don't know that? I am your father; I raised and shaped you to be who you are. I do not question my own abilities in raising a single child. If you think you know everything, then you are gravely mistaken, _child_. You are younger than I am meaning that you have a lot more to learn. You do have the right to speak to me like you hold all the knowledge. You have not yet reached your maturity. You haven't gone through the same hell I did when I was you age; you have not met her yet. If you had, you still had no idea back then,"

"Stop speaking to me as if you know how to run my life," I said losing my patience.

"You don't even know yourself! You do not know what you are!" Father shouted at me as if I am a child.

There was silence. I don't know how long it had been, but I know it was long enough for Father to calm down and for Mother to reach the study.

"Draco, he is still your father. Treat him with respect. Care to discuss this in a civilized manner? Now, why don't you start, Draco?" Mother interrupted the silence that had occupied the room.

"Elaborate, Father," was all I said.

He inhaled deeply before he started, "The Malfoy line is one of the purest lines in history. We can trace our line up to the time f Merlin himself. A pureblood is someone who has no trace of muggle blood in him. That means other magical creatures in the family would still result in a pureblood. This is what we are about to discuss today. You come from a long line of veelas, son. As much as I'd like to tell you more of this, I simply cannot. No now. I have an important appointment with the Minister of France. But you are free to read about veelas in the library. The books are not in the open, they're cleverly hidden in a secret room that seems impossible to find. But I believe you mother would be more than hapy to show you. Good day," And with that he was gone.


	2. Research

**Disclaimer: I own nothing blah blah blah… J.K. owns the H.P. world blah blah blah… Honestly, this site is called fanfinction! It's FANfiction! **

I took Father's advice and asked Mother where the books are hidden. It's at the farthest part of the library behind the bookshelf which contains a surprising amount of books about dragons. Mother pulled a book off the self and the secret room revealed itself. It would definitely take me about a year and a half to read all these books even if I read three books a day. Mother was right when she told me that I'd find everything I need here. I grabbed the nearest book I saw and made myself comfortable on the couch.

"Veelas; History and Truths" I read the title out loud. "This ought to be interesting,"

Veelas are magical creatures of the highest rank that can perform magic unlike any other. They are known for their ability to charm any person they wish to do what they want. They are extremely powerful and extremely important to the community. They have their own set of laws and rights that put them ranks higher than any magical creature. They are known for their contributions like veela hair for wand making and veela blood for healing.

A veela has a mate whom he/she would have to mate for life. The veela has no control over who his/he mate would bee, the veela blood chooses who is most suited for the veela in terms of emotional, magical, psychological, and physical capabilities. The mate is the veela equal in every way, including soul. A veela cannot survive without its souls' other half. No one really knows why, but a veela will die if it doesn't mate with its other half.

A veela first sees its mate in a dream before the transformation, a change in which the veela reaches full maturity, begins. It is said that the veela senses are heightened during this time even if it is only a dream. The senses work in the dream to help the veela identify its mate in the real world. The veela will usually smell the most inviting scent ever imaginable in this dream, a scent that is unique that belongs to its mate.

When he veela meets his/her mate in real life, it will have the sudden urge to protect and claim the said mate. Veelas then court the mate in the traditional manner I which the mate n either reject or accept him/her. Should the mate reject, the veela will slowly die of depression wherein the senses and the heart goes into denial to cope with the rejection.

"That means that I'll die if she hates me! My life depends on a girl. My magical equal… Pureblood, beautiful, rich, smart… the list just goes on. How will I find someone who fit the description?" I put the book down and decided that I had enough for the day. I'll continue the research some other day. I have a month to read this. I only have a month to enjoy my free life and I intend to do just that.


	3. Am I dreaming?

**Disclaimer: If I change my name to J.K.R.'s name, would I own the HP series?**

I don't know where I am. I know that I'm in a meadow, probably at the middle of summer, but not where I really am. It seems odd that I'm in a meadow wearing a white. I don't have any idea what happened and why I'm here. I was confused until I heard it. I thought I was hallucinating but I heard it again.

"Come here. Why wouldn't you just come here?" a sweet voice spoke those words with such gentleness that I thought nobody could ever be more gentle. It sounds familiar, but I can't recall when I first heard it. The voice is calling out for me. I meant to answer the voice, but I took a deep breath.

That was when I smelt her. She smells heavenly. I can smell the fragrance of lavender and vanilla. I never thought that the day would come when all I want to do is stand there and breathe in the scent. It's like a drug to me. The more I inhale the more dependent I get. I walked towards her; I have to know who she really is.

Before I had the time to analyze the situation, I felt myself running towards the voice, her voice. I'm a few meters away from her. She was facing away from me. I saw that she has the most wonderful curly hair. Her brown hair makes her curls even more... delicious? She's not that tall, but she'll perfectly fit next to me. She's got a slender body with just the right curves to make any other men drool. Who is she? I felt like I know her in a way that I can't explain. I don't think anyone I know fits that description. As I walked towards her, she started running. She started running away from me.

"Hey! Where are you going? Stop running! Stop! Come back! Stop!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I don't know the reason behind it, but I know it's the right thing to do. I started chasing her. I don't know her, but I know, for a fact, that I'll chase her until I can't anymore, maybe even longer.

"Come find me, then tell me the truth. Tell me everything," the voice said. Then everything began to fade.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

I woke up in my bed, sweating like there's no more tomorrow. It was just a dream. If it was just a dream, then why did it feel so real? How was I able to smell her wonderful fragrance? How was I able to feel the breeze? Did I just imagine everything? I don't know.

But I do know that I'll exchange anything just to meet her, just to see her face.


	4. Train Station encounter

**Disclaimer: If I own the HP series, Hermione would have ended up with Draco and Ron was never in the picture.**

It feels like I haven't stepped on Platform 9 ¾ for years. I missed the warm atmosphere that surrounded the place. Seeing this place again makes me think that everything is finally back to the way it was supposed to be. I feel like everything is normal again. It's been a while since I felt normal. A year on the run does that to any sane human.

"Are you sure you'll be alright in school, Hermione?" My mother asked me. I went to Australia as soon as I can. I searched for months until I finally found them. It was a relief to know that they were safe. The bad news was I had to work day and night to find a way to restore their memories. "You can still return to our world. You'll be safe there," she threw me the look. The look that says that she's worried about my safety. I can't blame her, fighting Death Eaters in a regular basis isn't exactly safe. But she wouldn't force me to do it. She knows that I fought for my rights as a witch and that I would never give it up.

"I'll be alright, Mum. The war's over and Hogwarts is perfectly safe," I assured her. It's hard saying goodbye. I just got my parents back. I want to never let them go again.

"You be safe, Hermione," Dad told me.

"I'll miss you, dear," Mum said.

"I'll owl often, I promise. Bye, Mum. Bye Dad," I said as I hugged them goodbye. I won't be seeing them for a while.

I walked in an empty compartment and decided to wait for Harry and Ron there.

I can't believe it! My final year in Hogwarts. It seems like it was just yesterday when I received my Hogwarts acceptance letter. I remember my first time waiting for Hogwarts Express to leave Platform 9 3/4. I even remember seeing the redhead Ronald Weasley in the compartment with Harry Potter.

Ronald Weasley. I can't help but smile when I think of his name, who wouldn't? He's humorous, brave, friendly, and good-looking. Wait... Did I just think of that? That's something Parvati or Lavander would have said. Merlin! I'm becoming one of them.

"'Mione? Are you feeling yourself?" someone asked me.

"Ginny! I missed you! Where have you been?" I smiled.

"I've been in front of you for the last five minutes. You looked like you were arguing with yourself in that big brain of yours." she looked concerned.

"Sorry. I was just thinking." I lied.

"Thinking about what?" Ginny continued asking.

"School. N.E.W.T.s, stuff like that."

"Only you would be thinking about those at a time like this. The school year haven't even started and you're already thinking of a way to kill yourself with books." Ron butted in.

Ron Weasley

"Aren't you at all thinking about projects, assignments, and essays?" I turned to face him.

"Yes, I'm already thinking what to do with the phoenix feathers the Minister of Magic sent me last Christmas while my family was on vacation in our mansion at France." Ron laughed.

"A vacation? I didn't know Weasels know what vacation means, much less have a mansion! And a feather! Maybe you could use those worthless feathers of yours to tickle the stupid mudblood," A voice, an oh so familiar voice, said.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked as she pointed her wand at Malfoy. I could never be more grateful for the friends I have.

"Don't you know how to use a feather? Pity, too poor to afford one or too stupid to understand the word 'tickle'?"

"What do you want, ferret?" I snapped.

"Nothing really. I just want to see if the Mudblood, Weasel, and the-boy-who-just-wouldn't-leave-us-and-die finally decided to disappear from the face of the earth."

"Why you arrogant git!" Ron pointed his wand on Malfoy's chest.

"Expelliarmus!" Ron's wand shot out of his hand. "I guess you're too retarded to act fast too."

"Leave, Malfoy or I'll be forced to hex you into oblivion!" I threatened as I pulled out my wand.

He looked at me. He looked at me as if I've gone mental. And then he did the unexpected; he smiled at me. Not the annoying smirk that is always plastered on his face, he really smile. I didn't know he could do that. Is it the end of the world?

"Merlin's beard! Draco Malfoy, biggest and most arrogant git to ever walk the earth, is smiling!" Ron chuckled.

"M-Malfoy, are you alright?" the words just escaped my mouth. And I regretted it instantly.

"Never better." he stood closer to me.

Is he sniffing me?

I felt strong rough hands pull me. Ron yanked so hard, I thought I would lose my arm.

"Watch it weasel! Can't you see you're hurting her?" Malfoy spat.

"Who are you and what have you done with Malfoy!"

"I am Draco Malfoy, Scarhead!"

"Then why are you acting...weird?"

"It's none of your business." with that, he walked away.

Draco (the boastful ferret) Malfoy lost his mind.

"I think he needs to be resorted into another house, maybe Hufflepuff." Ginny said.

"Let's just not talk about the ferret boy. Let's just get a compartment." I suggested.

On my way to my final year in Hogwarts. I can't wait. I feel that my future is just around the corner.


	5. Pansy: Hollow as a Coconut

**Disclaimer: I love the Harry Potter world. Sadly, I'm not J.K. Rowling. If I am I would be a billionaire. Since I'm not her, you can say that I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: This is my first one shot. I hope you like it. Read and Review.**

What the hell did just happened? One moment I was restraining myself from ripping their throats out and then suddenly I was distracted. Pothead must have hexed me. Yes, that's the only explaination for my unexpected smile. I just don't go smiling around others, my smiles are reserved for... I can't remember when was the last time I smiled. I don't even remember smiling before. Stupid hex. I'll show them to NEVER mess with me, a Malfoy.

I went to look for the compartment where my 'friends' are. It wasn't that hard, I can smell Goyle's stupidness a mile away. If he knew the difference between numbers and letters, I would be VERY surprised.

"Hey Drakie!" Parkinson gave me the come-sit-next-to-me-so-we-can-flirt-because-I'm-pretty look.

"Don't call me that." I glared at her. Could this woman get any more stupid? I told her a hundred times to not call me stupid names.

"Then what am I supposed to call you? Love? Sweetie? Drakiepoo? Drakums?"

I wanted to reply with 'I prefer if you call me Malfoy but you might just taint my family name with your lack of intelligence' instead I settled with a simple reply. "Call me Draco."

"Drakiepoo, have you seen my pink purse?" Zabini chuckled. He must have seen my death glare because he opened his big mouth again. "I mean... Look, there's that guy from that house. I'll just go and bye." with that he disappeared.

"Goyle, do you mind buying me some Chocolate Frogs? I would really appreciate it." she fluttered her lashes and smiled at him seductively.

"I-I would love to. I'll be back!" Goyle shouted his answer as he stumble to get the pug-face's wishes.

Disgusting freak of nature. That girl has problems, besides her face. Maybe if she had a brain, I wouldn't have much problem with her.

"We're finally alone. What do you suggest we do? I can think of a few good activities to do."

"Let go you disgusting creature! Don't you dare continue your thoughts." I snapped.

"But Drakie! I thought you would marry me. How dare you call me names! How dare you refer to me as a disgusting creature? If that's what you want, then I can't stop you. I can't force you to think that I'm not a vile creature. I can't stop you, but I can stop our arranged marriage. What will your parents say? I'm their choice of bride. They said that I'll make a great Malfoy bride." She said as she shed fake tears. Honestllly,,, this woman need to learn how to act, even I know she's faking her emotions.

"Pansy, don't be dramatic. As if you can stop our parents from spreading evil and chaos on our wedding. I don't care if I end up with you or not. I actually prefer not to. I won't lose anything if we don't get married. If I am correct, you were the one who begged your parents to be engaged with me. I can end this engagement before you can say Hogwarts. So if I were you, I'd stop being dramatic and shut my mouth." I shouted at the top of my lungs.

Somebody needs to teach that… that pug-face a lesson or two. She'll ruin the Malfoy name if I marry her. Malfoy's are supposed to be a role model, which she is not. I have no idea what my parents were thinking when they agreed to chain me with that witch. Do they not know how hard it is to see her every day, how it feels to know that your future wife is a as hollow as a coconut?

Good thing the witch knows how to listen once in a while. I need some time to think about what happened to me when the Golden Trio returned. Thinking early for the school year is bad, I need to preserve my handsome self for my mate hunting. My mate, I wonder who she is. She's a Slytherin, I'm sure of it. Slytherin is the only acceptable House. It would be a horror if my mate is a Ravenclaw or a Gryffindor, or even worse; a Hufflepuff.

**A/N: Should I still continue with my story? I know it's not that good but I'm trying my best. I hope that you like it so far. And thanks for reading my story, it means a lot to me. Please review this story. It'll mean a lot. Feel free to make suggestions.**


	6. Great Hall Excitement

**Disclaimer: If I own Harry Potter, I won't write fan fiction and I would probably count my galleons and own a house bigger than the Malfoy sadly, those dreams won't come true… for now.**

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back. Thank you for all the suggestions (****Sarah Liz B****, thank you. I'll try my best) and reviews (****LadyBookworm80****, ****MySexyMalfoy****, ****kh2020****, ****DiamondEnchantress****, ****spikeecat****, ****HPAsherra****, ****elle baybee****, ****seddielover12****, ****Sarah Liz B****, ****Hazel The Rabbit****, ****Aussie Panda****, ****Niriamel****, and ****mEEEm****)**

As I stepped into Hogwarts, I felt like I was home again. I've been studying in Hogwarts ever since I was eleven. I'm glad to be back. I can't wait to go to the Library, my sanctuary, full of books and knowledge from different centuries. It's not like I'm addicted to reading (okay, maybe just a little),I just like learning new things about the interesting world of wizardry.

As usual, I sat next to Ron and Harry once we arrived at the Great Hall. I can hardly believe that I've known them for seven years; it's more like I've known them even before I can walk. I can't believe that these are the boys I've met at Hogwarts Express. They've changed, but in a good way. Ron's no longer the insensitive git he was during the first few days of our first year at Hogwarts. Well, he still is sometimes, but more sensitive.

"Good evening and welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I hoped you all enjoyed your vacation. This is going to be a different year, I assure you. Let us welcome our Head Girl, Miss Hermione Granger…" Professor Dumbledore smiled at my direction.

I made Head Girl? I can't believe it! I see that my efforts on becoming one ever since the third year finally paid off. How come I wasn't informed earlier? I would have felt better it if they told me before announcing it to the whole student body. They should have told me so that I wouldn't look like I was asked by Professor Snape to a date. I wonder how funny I look like at this moment.

"…and our Head Boy, Mister Draco Malfoy. Let us give them a round of applause." he continued as he clapped his hands.

What the? Draco "the bouncing ferret" Malfoy made Head Boy? I just can't believe my luck! I'm supposed to live with him at the Head Dorm? Has Dumbledore finally lost his sanity? He knows that Malfoy and I would kill each other before the week ends. This is just great! I just earned myself a one-way ticket to Azkaban.

"May I remind all of you that the Forbidden Forest is strictly…" I lost interest in whatever the Headmaster was saying. I was focused on how the ferret will ruin my year.

"We're sorry Hermione that you have to face the stupid ferret every day." Harry patted my back comfortingly.

"If he does anything to you, just tell us and we'll beat him up for you. We know that you two have to act civil to each other, but that doesn't mean we have to right?" Ron said.

" We only have to act civil when a teacher is around. Yes, Ronald, you two need to act civil too. He is Head Boy. Ugh! Why couldn't it had been Harry? It could have been anyone, but it just have to be the one I despise the most!" I started waving my hands like a mad woman. I would have gladly accepted anyone but him. He's such a prat.

"Well, you just have to accept it. It can't bad; then again, he's a Malfoy. Maybe you'll get along sometime. Just don't worry about it. I mean, he made Head Boy, he must have done something right." Ginny just smiled at me, but that smile is full of doubt. I can see that she doesn't believe what she just said.

"So he's smart enough to be picked, but he's Malfoy! He's lazy, arrogant, selfish, Pureblood prat, and a Slytherin!"

"Exactly. Opposites attract." Ginny stated like it was a fact that can't be proven wrong.

We all looked at her like she had lost all of her logical thinking and sanity.

"What? Don't look at me like that." she said, slightly irritated.

"Gin, are you running a fever? Do you need help getting to the Hospital Wing?" Ron asked as he shoved food into his mouth.

I was so engrossed by the fact that there's no way out of my situation that I didn't noticed that the feast already began. I'm not really in the mood to eat anything.

"I'm perfectly fine, Ronald." Ginny assured him.

I just sat there looking at nothing in particular, thinking about my fate. Strangely, I felt like someone was watching me. I looked around, trying to see if I'm being watched or just paranoid. Sue enough, the devil was staring at me. When I say devil I mean Draco Malfoy. He was glaring at me. Strange, I haven't done anything yet, so why was he glaring? That glare soon turned into the Malfoy smirk that he seems to be really proud of.

The feast soon ended and Professor Dumbledore aske Malfoy and I to meet him.

"Ah. Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy, congratulations on becoming head. I apologize for not informing you earlier, I was occupied with some very important business. Your dormitory is on the fifth floor, right pass the dragon statue. Your dormitory is guarded by the portrait of Elegant Elizabeth. The password is leo et draco amicitia. Good luck for this school year, but most importantly, enjoy."

**A/N 1: I know it's not that good. I wrote this chapter for three hours. I won't be updating much because school's about to start in a few days. It starts on Wednesday and I'll be busy with all the school work and stuff. But thank you for taking the time to read my story.**

**A/N 2: Look at that button below. The one with the word "Review" written on it. Doesn't it look lonely, maybe it'll make the poor thing feel a little better if you'll click it. Thanks!**


	7. Common Room

**Disclaimer: No, my name is not J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: Thank you for everyone who read the last chapter! **

**RainyDay419: **Thank you! And here's the next chapter.

**Sarah Liz B:** Thanks for reading. Hope you like this chapter as well.

**Niriamel:** The poor lonely review button appreciates what you did. Look at it, it's jumping up and down. This may be the last update I'll do before school starts. I'll be really busy this year, but don't worry it won't take several months before I update.

**Bzsilver:** I tried my best to update within 24 hours after I received your review. Thanks for reading.

**Without further ado (Drum roll please), I present tot you the sixth chapter of A Year Being A Veela!**

**Chapter 6:**

* * *

><p><em>Leo et draco amicitia. <em>That's quite a unique password. I wonder what it means. It's quite odd that it contains a ferret's name. Speaking of the ferret, I wonder if he's interested in calling a truce. House rivalries have gone far too long, I think it's time to settle our differences and put everything behind us.

I glanced over the blonde walking beside me towards our common room. I never noticed how much his appearance changed. Sure, he's still the git that tormented me for the past six years, but I have to admit that he certainly looks good. He's still an albino in my eyes, but his pale skin suits him. His skin brings out his Malfoy eyes, gray with a little hint of blue in them. His blond hair was neatly combed. His hair looks better than mine, which I am very ashamed of.

"Malfoy, I have a proposition for you," I tried to think of a way to tell him about the truce.

"I'm sure I'm going to regret this, but what is your _amazing_ proposition?" he asked with his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"How about we call a truce? We need to act civil towards each other. I don't think the first years will look up to us if we're always fighting. And I think it'll be a traumatic experience for them if the Head Girl and her friends ended up killing the Head Boy, don't you think?" I asked, hoping he'll agree with me.

"I think you got it mixed up, Granger. I think that with my superiority and power, I'll end up killing the Head Girl. As for the truce, I have to say it's actually a good idea," he nodded.

"Wow, you're so modest," I clapped my hands in a mocking way. "I have a question; how will you fit your big egoistic head in the common room?"

"It'll fit, don't worry. The common room will be big enough for me, you on the other hand is another story," he smirked. What is it with Slyhterins and smirks?

"What does that supposed to mean?"

"Your big mouth, it won't fit. Maybe if you'll keep your nagging mouth shut for a few hours it'll fit," why is this Slytherin still smirking? I swear that a smirk is plastered on his face 24/7. "Alright, Granger, we're here,"

We stopped in front of a portrait with a beautiful fair-haired lady with green eyes. Her eyes remind me of those of Harry's.

"Good evening. I assume you are this year's Heads. I am Elizabeth Prenz and you are?" she asked

"Oh. My name's Hermione Granger, it's a pleasure to meet you." I smiled.

"Hermione Granger? You are friends with Mister Harry Potter, am I correct?" I nodded. "That's fantastic, child. You and Mister Potter will surely make a great couple,"

"Oh no, we're just friends. He's already in a relationship with Ginny Weasley, and…"

Malfoy oh so rudely cleared his throat. I completely forgot that he's still there.

"Ah. I apologize; I got a little carried away with chatting. Mister?" the portrait raised an eyebrow.

"Draco Malfoy," he arrogantly introduced himself.

"A Malfoy? I never thought I'll see a Malfoy again. I remember your father during his Hogwarts years. I…"

"Leo et draco amicitia," Malfoy cut her off. She had no choice but to move aside and let us in.

I was surprised to see that the common room was decorated mostly in blue and silver. I was relieved to know that I won't be surrounded by green while staying here. There was a pale-blue couch in the center, facing the fireplace. It's just as big as the Gryffindor Common Room, but seeing as there's only two of us make it look even bigger.

"Granger, if you're done staring, you are welcome to close the bloody portrait hole," he sneered.

It took me a minute to actually comprehend what he just said. I was fascinated by the simple beauty of the place that I didn't noticed that Malfoy already entered his room.

"Well, I guess I probably should head to my room to get some shut eye. It's going to be a busy day tomorrow, I just know it. I'm so glad I put enough effort to be Head Girl. All those late night studying seem to finally pay off," I said to myself as I released a loud yawn.

If I thought the Common room was amazing, I don't know how to describe my room! It was decorated in red and gold, my House colors. It feels just like home. It gives that warm feeling of being surrounded by my friends.

"Bring it on! I'm ready for this school year," I said as I lay down on the bed without changing my attire.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 1: The next chapter would be said in Draco POV. It'll be the longest chapter yet. I'll probably update in a week or two. I hope you liked this chapter.**

**A/N 2: Anyone interested in becoming my Beta? I need one. Just message me.**

**A/N 3: Look at the cute Review button at the bottom. Doesn't it look cute? Doesn't it just make you want to click it? Thanks!**


	8. Realization

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Elizabeth Prenz.**

**A/N: Thanks to my beta,** **bzsliver! **

**Hope you enjoy this! :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Leo et draco amicitia.<em>Our password, means friendship of a lion and the dragon, if I'm not mistaken. Of all the possible passwords, why did Dumbledore chose that? I'm guessing his promoting house unity as usual.

I sighed. This is going to be a bloody long year. Don't get me wrong, I worked hard to be Head Boy. I'm proud that I'm Head Boy but why does Granger have to be Head Girl. She'll be a pain in my arse. She's everything the Malfoy's are against of; a Gryffindor know-it-all mudblood. If I want to keep my title, then we'll have to compromise.

"Malfoy, I have a proposition for you," she said as I was about to tell her about my idea.

"I'm sure I'm going to regret this, but what is your amazing proposition?" I narrowed my eye as I prepared for the worst. A proposition from the bookworm? That's new.

She opened her mouth to say something, but decided not to. Finally she decided to tell me anyhow.

"How about we call a truce? We need to act civil towards each other. I don't think the first years will look up to us if we're always fighting. And I think it'll be a traumatic experience for them if the Head Girl and her friends ended up killing the Head Boy, don't you think?" she said rapidly as if she was being chased by You-Know-Who on a Firebolt.

I snorted. She will end up killing me, Draco Lucius Malfoy? She must be joking. I'm armed with some of the most powerful hexes known to any wizard; then again, she's part of the Golden Trio.

"I think you got it mixed up, Granger. I think that with my superiority and power, I'll end up killing the Head Girl. As for the truce, I have to say it's actually a good idea," let's see how she's going to respond to that.

"Wow, you're so modest," she started mocking me by clapping her hands in front of her. "I have a question; how will you fit your big egoistic head in the common room?"

Well, she does have a point. Malfoy and modest are never to be mixed together. We, Malfoy's, are proud of who we are. There's nothing wrong about being proud as long as it's true. I am intelligent (hence, I made Head Boy), rich (the one and only Malfoy heir),  
>charming, and good-looking (veela).<p>

"It'll fit, don't worry. The common room will be big enough for me, you on the other hand is another story," I flashed my famous Malfoy smirked. I have to say that it's one of a kind, only I can pull it off.

"What does that supposed to mean?" she glared at me.

"Your big mouth, it won't fit. Maybe if you'll keep your nagging mouth shut for a few hours it'll fit," I told her the truth. She really is a nag. "Alright, Granger, we're here," I said as we reached the portrait.

The lady in the portrait was waiting for us. She's alright, I suppose. Not that beautiful, but her looks are... bearable enough.

"Good evening. I assume you are this year's Heads. I am Elizabeth Prenz and you are?" she introduced herself. Elizabeth Prenz... it sounds familiar. I just can't remember where I've heard that name. I think Father talked about her once.

"Oh. My name's Hermione Granger, it's a pleasure to meet you." she smiled as she faced away from me.

That was a cute smile. I've never noticed that before. I also just noticed that her bushy hair turned into soft curls, it looks good on her. She smells good too; she smells like lavender and vanilla. It smells really... irresistible. I closed my eyes as I smiled, smelling her scent. It seems like I know Granger my whole life.

"Hermione Granger? You are friends with Mister Harry Potter, am I correct? That's fantastic, child. You and Mister Potter will surely make a great couple," Elizabeth kept on talking.

What does she mean that they'll make a great couple? I'm here! I'm bloody right here! For Merlin's sake I'm standing next to Granger, can't that stupid portrait see me? I had the sudden urge to point out that Granger and I make a better couple.

"Oh no, we're just frie…" her angelic voice filled the air

Wait a minute... That voice... It all suddenly clicked.

* * *

><p><em>I heard an angelic voice. A voice so sweet, it'll make every angel sound like a troll. It sounds familiar, but I can't recall when I first heard it. The voice is calling out for me. I began running towards the source. I don't know where my feet are taking me, but I know they're going the right way. I just know it.<em>

_As I came closer, I smelled the most inviting scent I've ever known. It's like the scent was talking to me; "Come here. Come to me. Come."_

_I'm a few meters away from her. I can smell the fragrance of lavander and vanilla. I never thought that the day would come when all I want to do is stand there and breathe in the scent. It's like a drug to me. The more I inhale the more dependent I get. I walked towards her, I have to know who she really is. She's the girl. She's MY girl. Mine._

_She was facing away from me. I saw that she has the most wonderful curly hair. Her brown hair makes her curls even more... delicious? She's not that tall, but she'll perfectly fit next to me. She's got a slender body with just the right curves to make any other men drool._

* * *

><p>I cleared my throat as loud as I can as soon as I snapped back into reality.<p>

"Ah. I apologize; I got a little carried away with chatting. Mister?" I wasn't looking at the portrait. I was eyeing my mate. I can't believe it.

"Draco Malfoy," I proudly stated.

"A Malfoy? I never thought I'll see a Malfoy again. I remember your father during his Hogwarts years. I…"

"_Leo et draco amicitia_," I cut her off. I don't want to hear any other voice. I want my mate. She's here. I want to spend my life with her, but as for now, I'll just spend time with her.

As we entered the common room, I was greeted by blue walls and silver-colored furniture (except for the light blue couch). When I turned to speak to Granger, I was surprised that her attention wasn't on me. Her attention was solely focused at our new common room.

"Granger, if you're done staring, you are welcome to close the bloody portrait hole," I frowned. I'm a handsome looking guy and she chooses to look at furniture! I think the veela in me is over-reacting, it's jealous of a silly couch. It's not like a furniture can steal **my**mate from me, I just want her attention.

I marched towards my new room, completely decorated in green and silver. I lay on the bed as I think of the things I discovered earlier.

Hermione Granger, know-it-all bookworm, Gryffindor princess, and Mudbl... Muggle-born is my mate? I'll have to spend my whole life with her or I'll die? After everything I did and said to her, she'll never accept me. I tormented her for _six_ years, for six bloody _years_!

She's my mate? Hermione Granger is my mate? No wonder I felt drawn to her at the train station. So maybe that's why I was so cranky during the train ride, her emotions were affecting me. I must have hurt her feelings when I called her a Mudblood. I felt guilty for everything I've everything I've done to her. I wouldn't feel that sorry for her if she wasn't my mate.

I'm no expert in love, but I'm quite sure that she'll never accept me. I'm as good as dead.

I smirked as I remembered who I am.

I'm Draco Lucius Malfoy, son of Lucius Abraxas Malfoy and Narcissa Druella Malfoy. Father told me "Malfoy's always get what they want". The question is how? I can't just start courting her, she'll instantly reject me. I also can't just all of a sudden be friendly towards her, she'll think I'm up to something.

I walked towards my study table and grabbed a quill and some parchment. I have to tell Father about her. I don't know how, but I have to tell him. I'm afraid that he wouldn't accept her, she's not a pureblood. She's a muggle-born and Father is an ex-Death Eater.

I may have spent a good hour and half to think of how I'll tell Father about Granger.

_Father,_

_I wrote to you to inform you that I have found my mate. She's in my year. She's smart, beautiful, witty, she's just perfect. I've known her for the past seven years. I was surprised that I didn't recognized her instantly when I had the veela dream. I am pleased to inform you that she is widely known in the wizarding world. She was featured in The Daily Prophet a few times._

_I've known her for almost half my life, but we aren't friends. I've tormented her because of her house. Yes Father, she's from Gryffindor. I've decided to pursue her to earn her heart. I don't know how things between us will end, but I simply refuse to die because of heartbreak._

_Father, I know you'll be disappointed with whom my mate is. You might just let me die because of who she is. You might disinherit me and you might end the Malfoy line with me, but I have no choice in this. I regret to inform you that she's not a pureblood. She's not even a half-blood. She's a muggle-born witch. She's not just any muggle-born, she's Hermione Granger. She's part of the bloody Golden Trio. I'm sure she's the one._

_I apologize for disappointing you._

_Your son,_

_Draco_

Should I send this letter? I have to tell him and Mother somehow. I gave the letter to my owl, Chloe, and ordered her to wait for a reply. She pecked my hand because I woke her up in the middle of the night, but obeyed me.

I couldn't sleep at all. I kept thinking of how my father would react to her. What if he tries to kill or harm her? The Dark Lord was defeated by Harry I-save-everyone Potter but that doesn't mean that our beliefs have changed. We still have to keep our line pure and untainted. What if he forces me to stay away from her? There are a lot of _What If's_ in my mind.

I can't choose my mate, but why does it have to be Granger? My life just turned upside down. I just found out that I was a veela during my vacation. Next, I found out that Granger was my mate. What's next? Maybe I'll find out that I'm really a Weasley. I cringed because of the thought. A _Weasley._

I was brought back to reality when Chloe arrived with Father's reply.

I expected the worst when Chloe gave me the letter.

**A/N 1: I hope you liked this chapter. Next one's about the letter and Draco's reaction the next day towards Hermione's.**

**A/N 2: Thank you to everyone who showed support for the little lonely Review button and thanks clicking the cute button last time. Anyway, the little cute Review button misses the affection, so if you'll just click it again then that'll be awesome! :)  
><strong>


	9. A New Day: Hermione Style

**Disclaimer:** **I emailed J.K. Rowling yesterday to ask if I could have the Harry Potter World all to myself. She said no. I asked if I could have Dramione. She said no. I asked if I at least could have Draco. She sighed and said no. I'm still working on owning it.**

**A/N: I know that it's been a while since my last update. It's been really busy at school since I'm in my Junior year. Thank you to everyone who still reads my stories. And thank you so much to my awesome beta bzsilver! Important A/N at the bottom. IMPORTANT.**

* * *

><p>Another normal day in Hogwarts. Who am I kidding? With Harry and Ron as friends, there's no dull moment in my life. Ever since the first year, my life completely changed, there's no such thing as a "normal" day in my life. I shook my head as I remember one small detail; Voldemort's gone. I'm sure I'll finally have that normal year I deserve. It'll be a brand new chapter in my life. It'll be a normal year without horcruxes, without a hypocrite half blood who wants to rid the world of muggles and muggleborns. No more "I'll kill you because you're a mudblood".<p>

_Mudblood. _I sighed as I traced the scar Bellatrix gave me during the war. Every day the scar gives me a reminder of who I am and what I am. It reminds me of what I fought for during the war. Sometimes, it keeps me asking myself if what I fought for really is worth it. We might have rid the world of Voldemort but that doesn't mean that we got rid of the blood prejudice. Some of his followers are in Azkaban, waiting for their death but some still roam around freely in Wizarding London with their heads held high as if they had no participation with Voldemort during the war.

"Just think of your friends, Hermione. You fought for something that is worth it. Think about all the people who would have died if you hadn't fought for what you did. Think about what would have happen if you didn't. Someone really needed to put those pureblooded hypocrites to their rightful places. And that someone is Hermione Granger. She is here in Hogwarts to show everyone that muggleborn are just a smart and useful as purebloods. I must be going crazy talking to myself and waititng for a reply," I sighed. "Might as well stand up and get my currently lazy self to breakfast,"

I got up and prepared myself as fast as I could. I **do not** want to be late for the first official day of class. "Well good morning, Ms. Granger!" the Heads' portrait greeted.

"Good morning Ms. Prenz," I replied.

"On the way to breakfast, I suppose? Splendid! The last Head Girl practically starved herself because she was _too_ busy with her studies. I'm glad that I don't have a suicidal girl in my care this year,"

"She wasn't exactly suicidal was she? She must have just gotten too carried away with studying. Studying is very important. I can't give you promises that I won't pick studies over food, but I'll try my best to eat properly," I said.

"What is it with children these days?" she gasped.

"It's just that it's my last year and I want to perform well. I need to get high grades to get a good and decent job. N.E.W.T.'s are hard, I heard. And they're not easy to pass. I can read continuously for a whole day, two to three days if I'm using any potion. I can assure you though, I'm not suicidal. I won't go as far as that," I told her.

"Well, I guess that's fine for now. Good luck," she gave me the most angelic smile I've ever seen.

"Thank you," I said as I waved goodbye.

It's quite sweet of Ms. Prenz to care for my well-being, even if she's just a portrait.

* * *

><p>"Mione! We thought the ferret kidnapped you! I'm glad to see that you're still in one piece," Ron looked at me as if checking for injuries. Psshh! As if the Malferret can harm me.<p>

"I'm sure that if there'll be any injuries, it'll be on Malfoy. This is Hermione we're talking about. She's the roughest, toughest, and manliest girl I know!" Ginny sweetly smiled at my way.

"Gee Ginny, thanks. Way to make me feel so feminine, calling me manly," I laughed. But she honestly hit a nerve. She's right. Almost all of the students here thinks I'm Ms. She's-so-tough-because-she-fought-beside-Harry-Potter-I'm-not-sure-if-she's-a-girl, even Ron thinks so. I'm pretty sure I'll end up old and alone.

"Oh you know what I mean, Hermione,"

"Of course," I nodded my head. I'm sure she was just teasing me but I couldn't deny that it hurt. It reminded me that no guy will look at me in a romantic way. I somehow knew that I'll never find a Romeo to my Juliet, not even a frog to my princess.

I had to remind myself that I still have one year to find myself a guy who'll love me. And I intend to find one.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's short and I'm sorry. I've decided to update every time I get at least fifteen (15) reviews for my story. I know that it's shallow but I want to know if people really read my stories. I want to know if they appreciate it or at least understands it. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I know what you are all thinking; what's the story again? I know that I've been gone fro so long, I'm sorry. I really am. School's a lot harder than what I've expected. I know that some will ignore this A/N and read the next chapter, but to those who took the time to read this, thank you. I haven't given up on this story, but I'm currently rethinking on how to end this story. So I decided to ask for your help. Tell me how you want me to end this story;**

**A. Draco gets the girl. End of story.**

**B. Draco doesn't get the girl.**

**C. End the story with a mystery**

**Just tell me what you think. I'm just asking for your opinion. Thanks now on to the chapter.**

**Wait... Disclaimer: I'm trying to convince J.K. to give me Hermione and Drcao in exchange for a chocolate chip cookie. I'm still working on it. Just wait.**

**Draco's PoV**

"Draco,

I cannot say how disappointed I am. A muggleborn? But I suppose there's nothing I can do about it. She's your mate, your other half, your equivalent. I just hoped that maybe your mate was a pureblood. Your mother and I were surprised with your news. I know I cannot stop you but I can give you some advices on courting your mate.

Make sure you are not in a romantic relationship with anyone. I found myself in a tight situation years ago when my girlfriend found out about my mate. She was Head girl and I was Head Boy. She used her position to bully Cissa during our 7th year. She eventually lost hope that I was ever coming back to her. I think she also lost a bit of her sanity. She committed suicide by jumping off the Astronomy tower during our graduation. Shame. She was a brilliant witch, a little thick sometimes but still brilliant. She could have devoted her intelligence working for the Malfoy Industries.

Be honest with your mate. Women hate it when men lie to them. They tend to believe that a relationship is built around trust and love. They cannot trust you if you lie to them. In their eyes half-truths are as bad as lies. I learned this the hard way when your mother asked me about Diane. She didn't speak to me for weeks. It almost drove me to insanity. I was forced to tell her about all my past relationships.

Be a gentleman. They love it when you act properly around them. They'll feel respected and beautiful around you. Simple thing like opening door will get you surprisingly far.

Show her that you love her. She'll feel appreciated and desirable if you do. I know how hard it is to show people how you really feel, but you really have no choice in this. If you don't show her what you feel, she'll feel rejected and unappreciated. You wouldn't want to have a depressed mate, would you?

That is all I can offer for now. I am still quite disappointed, but being a veela myself, I know you have no choice in this. I would have never looked at Cissa as more than a friend if it weren't for her being my mate. Try not to die. It would upset your Mother.

-Father"

It seems to me that it was a choice between half-blood grandchildren and dead son to him. I can say it was a tough decision considering who my father is.

I sighed. This will truly be a bloody long year. I suppose I can try my best to live and not die of heartbreak.

I did not sleep that night. I was pre-occupied with planning on how I will court my mate. The know-it-all bookworm, and brains if the Golden Trio, Hermione Granger.

I suppose I could be friendly towards her. I could help her and protect her whenever she needs it. I'm going to court her in a traditional way, and ask her parents for her hand in marriage. Then, we can proceed to our lives as husband and wife. It'll be all sunshine and rainbows.

As if that's ever going to happen.

So maybe plan B. I could tell her that I'm a veela and she's my mate. I'll tell her that I'll die if she doesn't accept me. If she does accept me, she'll regret it and feel like I've trapped her. If she doesn't accept me and I die, she'll be eaten by her guilt. She'll think it's her fault. She'll never stop blaming herself. Even though I'm Draco Malfoy, self-proclaimed heartless bastard, I can't do that to her.

So it's plan C then. I can ask Blaise for his help, since he and Granger seems... friendly? That doesn't sound right. What if Granger falls helplessly in love with the git. That simply won't do.

I suppose it will have to be plan Malfoy; I will simply wing it. It actually sounds better. Yes, I will wing it.

**A/N: I know it is short. But after months of not updating, I consider it as an achievement. I promise to update before the year ends. Leave a review.**


	11. Dragon Dove

**A/N: Yes! I'm still alive. I'm gonna finish this story, so don't worry.**

**Disclaimer: I've finally convinced J.K. To give me Draco and Hermione! I officially own them. It was a great moment, until I woke up. Darn! I just dreamt about it! :( So I still don't own them.**

-o-o-o-o-o-Draco-o-o-o-o-o-

My mind is currently equally divided into two parts; the veela and the human. Both part thinking differently from one another. My veela can't wait to bond with Granger. It's practically shaking with excitement just by thinking of a plan to make her mine. The veela contributes in the plan-making though, if you count the only thing it thinks; _'Mine. Must make her mine'_. My human part, on the other hand, feels like it's an impossible task. It really is, considering how Granger and I treated each other for the past few years. It feels like I'm working at a hopeless cause. But I have no other choice but to try. For now, my mind is equally divided. But I don't know how long I have before my veela becomes dominant.

I sighed once again. It's only the start of the school year, yet here I am, stressing about Granger. Of all the people on earth, why does it have to be her? I've read about it in one of the veela books in the Manor. It says that the veela chooses his/her mate by compatibility. The mate is the veela's match in every way; intelligence, magic, skills, all of it. I have no doubt that Granger has intelligence. And maybe she's just as good in magic as I am. But skills? I have my doubts about that. I'm far more superior in it than she'll ever be. I need a walk to clear my thoughts for awhile.

"They say that you need to think straight before you attempt to walk on air, Malfoy," a blonde haired sixth year told me as I reached the lake. I recognize her. She's a prefect, her name is Lucy? Lulu? Loony? Yes, that's the one. _Loony Lovegood._

"As you can see, I'm not trying to walk on air," I sneered at her.

"One would think that you are trying by the look of determination on your face. At first look, I thought that Nargles have taken residence inside your head. They mess up your brain by confusing you into doing something out of the ordinary. But if I look closely, I can see that something else is bothering you. It's like you're-"

"I don't need you to decipher my thoughts and actions, Loony. I don't want you to decipher it. So stay out of my way and keep your observations to yourself. Got it?" I all but shouted.

"-searching for your Dragon Dove," she finished her sentence. Dragon Dove? What does that mean? No wonder people call her loony. All the things that come out of her mouth are complete nonsense. "You see, Dragon Dove is a type of bird that searches for its other half. They're quite loyal and will resort to extreme means just to get their mate. It's quite fascinating, really. Normally, people forget the thing that matters most. They tend to forget that finding the Dragon Dove is one of the most important thing in the world,"

"I am not looking for a _Dragon Dove_. If you ask me, it's all nonsense. There is no such thing as a Dragon Dove. If there is then I would have heard of it," truth be told, I have never heard of anything as bizarre as a Dragon Dove. I think the girl has finally lost it.

"Surely you have. Daddy told me that Dragon Doves are rare magical creatures that only appears when you've found 'the one',"

I nod my head. If agreeing to this silly girl means I'll finally get rid of her, then I will. But honestly, she makes a good point. Well, I am not _looking_ for the one; I've found her. I just don't know how to reach her. "You know, they say that the farthest distance in the earth is not between the North Pole and South Pole. It is when you are right next to the person you love but it feels like you're a million miles away from each other," and with that she left.

Somehow, it feels like she knows something. Something about me being a veela. How she found out? I don't have the slightest idea.

This day just keeps getting worse every minute. Now I have to worry about Loony. What if she figures out who my mate is? Will she tell Granger?

-o-o-o-o-o-Hermone-o-o-o-o-o-

"Harry Potter! Don't you have anything better to do than stare at Ginny? If you like her then do something about it rather than admire her from a far," I was having a horrible day. I don't know why, I just feel... off. I feel stressed. It's like I've been thinking too much, and it's only breakfast. I'm Hermione Granger and that's saying something.

"Wutz da m'tter wid ew, 'ermyohnee?" Ron asked while chewing more food than the human mouth can.

"Ron, chew and swallow. Chew and swallow then talk. Honestly! Don't you have any manners at all?" I stopped when I saw the look on their faces. "Sorry. I'm feeling a bit cranky today. I just don't understand why. Sorry,"

"Must be that time of the month," Ron whispered after he'd swallowed.

"I can hear you. I'm right in front you if you haven't noticed! I'll just be going now. If you want to come then it's up to you," Really, this isn't the right moment for me to deal with this.

I walked out of the Great Hall with the intention of arriving in class early. There's a lot of this to do. I haven't started reading my Potions text book. And not to mention that I'm Head Girl. I need to set an example for the younger students. I'm supposed to be a role model who they can look up to and say; _'She's Hermione Granger. She's a muggleborn but that doesn't matter because she's smart, that's why she's the Head Girl,'_

"Why, Hello Granger," an oh so familiar voice greeted me as I turned to the next corridor.

"Malfoy," I simply said. "What do you want?"

"Granger, Granger, Granger. Is that how you treat a fellow student?"

"Alright, I'll humor you. _Malfoy, what a pleasant surprise to meet you here. Mind if I ask what you're doing?_" One cannot deny how a simple line like that was dripping with sarcasm.

He sneered. "I couldn't help but notice how you've reacted to Weasley this morning. Anything bothering you?"

"What is it to you?" I snapped. This really isn't the right time for this.

"I'm Head Boy. It's my duty to make sure that everyone is alright. And we can't have our new Head Girl walking around Hogwarts causing severe distress to the first years, can we?"

"Fine. I'm perfectly fine. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a class to go to,"

"It was nice seeing you too, Granger,

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Good morning, Hermione," Luna greeted.

"Good morning," was my brief greeting. I'm a little grumpy this morning. I have absolutely no idea why.

Maybe it's because of Ginny. She reminded me that I'm hardly a girl. I have boys as friends, I hang out with boys, I talk like a boy, and I even act like a boy. I'm hopeless. There's no way anyone would love me romantically in any way. All of Hogwarts see me as one of the 'guys'. I know that I'm a bit different from most girls, but that doesn't mean that I'm not one. It all makes me wonder if I'll end up lonely when I get older. Will anyone ever love me? Before the school year started, I have every intention of finding 'the one'. But now I don't think I ever will. Any effort would be useless.

I shouldn't be affected by Ginny's words. I shouldn't be affected by Ginny's words. I shouldn't be affe-

_But I am._ Think positive. Maybe somewhere out there, there's a guy who'll find a bushy-haired know-it-all attractive. Maybe he likes someone who has boring brown eyes, stubborn personality, and an unexplainable love of books. Maybe just maybe...

"You know Hermione; there is quite a dramatic increase in the population of Nargles in Hogwarts. Almost everyone has one or two in their heads. What are the Nargles saying in your mind?" Luna's voice brought me back to reality. Well, sort of.

Nargles. It's impossible to not like Luna. She's always full of surprises. Some might say that every creature she knows is mythical, but I think she just knows a lot more than the average person. Just because others don't know about it doesn't mean it's not true. And she's good at giving advices using odd methods and unusual analogies. The Sorting Hat was right in putting her in Ravenclaw. She's such an intelligent and wise student.

"Well, it's a bit embarrassing. It's about..." I stopped. Sure I like Luna as a friend. Is she a good friend? _Yes_. Is she one of the most trust-worthy people in Hogwarts? _No doubt about it_. Is she a close friend? _Absolutely_. Do I trust her? _Yes_. Do I trust her enough to tell her that I'm currently thinking about how my love life turns out? Undecided. No answer. "You know what? It's nothing really. It's not important,"

"A small stone is considered something unimportant but remember that mountain is made of stones. Nothing's unimportant. Everything has a purpose no matter how small it is. You might think its small, but to someone else it might make or break their day." Luna smiled as I nod in agreement to her words of wisdom.

This girl really is wise.

"Well, I've heard Gi- someone say that I'm manly. I shouldn't be affected by it but I am. It makes me realize that there's a huge possibility that I'll die alone, that I won't have someone. It's absolutely ridiculous,"

"It's nothing to worry about. I'm sure you'll find him," she smiled at me. "As much as I'd love to stay, I have to hunt for a Dragon Dove. I'll see you later,"

-o-o-o-o-o-Draco-o-o-o-o-o-

I barely prevented my Veela side from rushing towards my mate to assure her that someone will want her, someone will need her, love her. But I couldn't. Not without her suspecting that I'm up to something. I hate my Veela side.

It makes me think like a mushy Hufflepuff.

I want her to know that I'm here, I'm her veela. But I can't, for now. But I will. Soon.

-o-o-o-o-o-December 11, 2011-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N: So tell me what you think. Just click that button. Please?**


	12. The Very Last Time

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: *Looks at mirror* *screams* I'm finally J.K. Rowling! I own HP!**

**Friend: No you're not! You just glued J.K. Rowling's picture on a mirror! That's not even yours! Give me back my mirror!**

**Me: Sadly, I'm not J.K., I'll never be her! I don't own the HP series. I don't even own this mirror!**

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated for so long. I don't know when will I update again, but I do know that I have every intention to finish this story. But it's almost summer vacation which means I have a lot of time in my hands. I have been rewriting this story. Well not all of it, just the chapters that look like it's been written by a 5 year old. The writing might not be the best and completely flawless, but in my opinion, it is a lot better. So feel free to reread the story, well just chapters 1-3. But if you don't feel like it, then that's fine. Nothing in the story has changed. **

**Chapter 11:**

**-o-o-o-o-o-Hermione-o-o-o-o-o-**

"I don't want to sound like one of those overly-dramatic teenagers, but I do hope you're right, Luna" I said before as she turned around to leave.

"Oh Hermione, it's up to you whether I'm right or wrong. You're the one who decides these kinds of things. Your decision doesn't lie on anyone other than yourself. And I never meant to be right; I just meant to help,"

I smiled at Luna. I turned to leave but remembered something. "Luna, what's a Dragon Dove?"

"Hermione, you're the second person today that asked me the very same question, Coincidence, maybe?" she paused as if to ask for my confirmation. "Well, I think not. That's why I'll tell you the same thing I told him. Dragon Dove is a type of bird that searches for its other half. They're quite loyal and will resort to extreme means just to get their mate. It's quite fascinating, really. Normally, people forget the thing that matters most. They tend to forget that finding the Dragon Dove is one of the most important things in the world," she answered my question. "He seems like he's looking for his Dragon Love too, the one who asked me the question. He seems like the kind of person who'll risk everything for his Dragon Dove. If you're lucky enough, then maybe you can get to your Dragon Dove before the storm,"

"What? What storm?" I asked suddenly so curious about this Dragon Dove.

"Didn't I tell you? Dragon Doves can't stand heavy rain. They die if they stay wet for too long,"

"That's terrible, Luna! How will I find him?" I asked.

"Your Dragon Dove? I don't really know. I can't tell you that. I guess you just find it when you find it. There's really no guarantee that you'll find him. You have to find that one out for yourself. He'll be looking, but you have to meet him half-way. Good luck," the blonde smile at me as she walked away with a little bounce on every step.

Luna's odd. There's no other word to describe her. Maybe some would say she's weird or insane, but truth be told she's just different. She's different, and I like her just the way she is.

"Thanks, Luna. And I hope you find that Dragon Dove and I hope I find mine too," I found myself saying even though I'm well aware that she couldn't hear me.

**-o-o-o-o-o-Hermione-o-o-o-o-o-**

I had every intention of going early to class, but I just didn't feel like it at the moment. I turned around to go back to the Great Hall. Maybe I could stay at my room for a while. I still go half an hour before class starts. Or maybe stay at the lake. I always feel better when I'm there. It's something about the peaceful scenery. Yes, the lake it is. I was on my way to the lake, when a classroom door opened and hit me on the face sending me falling backwards.

"What is the meaning of this?" I asked as I stood up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't… we were just… we'll never do it again. I swear to Merlin's beard, just don't get us expelled," the boy, maybe a fourth year, told me.

" We? Who are you?" I asked in a calm and gentle manner.

"I'm Renniel Boot. And this is Henry Cruz," he said gesturing to his friend.

"Hufflepuff? Were you dueling against each other? " I asked as I saw the pink hair and tentacle feet the other kid has.

"We're sorry. Please don't punish us. We won't do it again,"

"The thing is…"

"A month's worth of detention for both of you!" somebody shouted effectively shutting me up.

Standing behind me was Draco Malfoy looking as angry and crazy like his insane aunt. I've never seen him like this before. I've known him since first year. It's hard not to notice his facial expressions everything I've ever encountered him. How can I forget? He always scowls and smirks as he call me every name I n his dictionary; beaver face, know-it-all, bookworm, prude, bookworm, and his personal favorite, Mudblood. But I can't remember seeing him like this; angry and unforgiving as hell.

"That's not fair! Everyone duels once in a while!" Henry said.

"You're lucky you didn't get a year's worth of detention. You should know by now that Hogwarts have strict rules about dueling. Discipline is something we value here in Hogwarts. If you have any objections, then feel free to leave this school as soon as possible, because I can tell you this; those rules are here to stay. Go to your Head of House and tell her what you did," he said. As soon as the students left, he turned to me and asked "Are you alright?"

I honestly thought I hit my head too hard to be hallucinating this badly. Draco Malfoy asking me, Hermione Granger, if I'm alright. Last time I checked, he won't dare step on the same ground that I walk for the fear of contaminating his expensive shoes.

"I'm fine and that was harsh of you to punish those kids just because they're not from Sytherin," I said as I walked toward the hospital wing to take care of my hallucinations.

**-o-o-o-o-o-Draco-o-o-o-o-o-**

Did she honestly think that I did that just because I wanted to? Is that what she honestly thinks of me? The veela in me just couldn't stand seeing those stupid boys hurt her. She's my mate therefore she's mine to take care of. I was just trying to help, and she didn't even thank him. I know that she would have deducted points from Hufflepuff, but I just couldn't stand there and do nothing. That's the first and last time he'll do anything to help that woman.

Draco just didn't know how wrong he was.


	13. Dedication

Hi there, everyone! Some of you pointed out that I haven't updated in two years now. I'm sorry for that. I lost inspirtion for this story. I still know how I planned it to be but I don't know how to get from point A to B now. I know that this is not a good story to begin with but in my defense, this was the first story I've ever written. But what interests me is that after all those years, somehow some people are still finding this story (if you could tell me, I'd very much appreciate it). I mean how is that? I'm pretty sure this story is buried under years of other better stories. How do people keep finding it? Then I remember that the first fanfic I read haven't been updated for 10 years when I found it. Ten years. And somehow I managed to convince the author to finish it. She gave up on the story but she tried to finish it. And she did. So I thought, why not do that? Why not finish this story? So I decided that I would try. And no promises on when I'd finish. But I would really try. Thank you to those who found time to still read and review this story of mine.p -CDM 


End file.
